


Dragon Quest V - Bathtime with Bianca

by Streti



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest V
Genre: F/M, Hero's name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streti/pseuds/Streti
Summary: John and Bianca return to her hometown on their honeymoon, and can't keep their hands off from each other.





	Dragon Quest V - Bathtime with Bianca

John watched Bianca intently. In the humid steam rising from the hot baths, her green dress clung tightly to her beautiful figure, highlighting her full breasts, the curve of her stomach and the indentation of her navel. When she noticed, she blushed a little.

"Haven't you seen enough of me?"

John replied with a kiss, wrapping his hands around his wife's midsection. Their lips touched softly, several times, and they played with each other's tongues, slowly, savoring their intimacy.

"That reminds me," said Bianca and pushed off, turning back to close the latch of the door to the inn. "Just to be sure," she said, and threw her arms around John's neck, engaging in another deep kiss.

He started caressing her curves through the damp dress, and unsurprisingly took a good while with her breasts, fondling her full mounds and teasing her erect nipples, making her whimper in delight. At the same time, she threw off his purple headpiece and cape.

On their honeymoon, the village of Stockenbarrel was one of the first places to visit, to tell the news to Bianca's father, and while they were there, of course they had to visit Stockenbarrel's hot spring baths. The bath was enclosed with big rocks, the inn which maintained it and the hills at the edge of the village, safely secluded.

They had meant to at least bathe first, they really had, but it wasn't turning out that way. John was already trying to drag the top of Bianca's dress off from her breasts, and she was caressing his erect member through his pants.

When he had fumbled for a while with the tight dress clinging to her tits, Bianca gasped, "Oh, just rip it off, I have more of 'em at my Pa's!"

With Bianca's urging, John took hold of the top with both hands, and grunted heavily, pulling the fabric. It came apart with a tear, and John pulled until there was a long rip, and when Bianca's breasts were finally uncovered into the steamy night air, he instantly latched his mouth onto the round mounds.

"Oh yes... my boobs... they're all yours now, John," moaned Bianca, as he lapped her nipples, and caressed her bared tits. "Actually, why dun't you let 'em take care of you..."

Then Bianca kneeled in front of John, and dug his hard cock out from his pants. John soon enjoyed the feeling of his wife's velvety mouth wrapping around his eager member. He groaned as Bianca lapped his head with her tongue, and passed her lips along his shaft, covering it with saliva.

She sighed as she let his member out of her mouth, and then held up her breasts, taking John's cock between them. He gasped with sensation as she started fondling his sensitive member between her smooth, round orbs, doing it fast and aggressive enough that he was kept on his toes, almost literally, with no time to lose his tension.

"Mm... feels so good to have your cock between my tits, darlin'. Dun't remember the last time we did this. Are you all pent up after the journey? It's so hard..."

"Nghh..." groaned John. The sensation of her soft tits all over his dick was wonderful, and she was a great tease. There was no way he was going to hold on for long.

"Are you gonna come? Ready to give your wife a hot bath of semen? I want it all over me... I love your cum, darlin'..."

John couldn't take any more of it, or her aggressive titwank, so he yanked his cock out, and after just a few more yanks, he spewed cum all over the delighted Bianca, or in her general direction at least, unable to aim with his eyes squeezed shut.

There was not much room to miss, however, and John's loads splashed all over the busty blonde. She waited with her eyes closed, eager to feel his hot spurts on her skin, and was rewarded when he ejaculated blindly all over his wife's face and chest. John's spooge landed mostly on the left side of her face, leaving diagonal strands stretched between her forehead, nose and right cheek, and then from her left cheek to her chin, with a thick load of spunk hanging from her lips onto her outstretched tongue. A lot dripped down to her full breasts, which she was holding up to catch more of her husband's cum on their round curves, and succeeded, her breasts soon covered with streaks of thick sperm on their upper curves and running down her nipples and areolas and into her cleavage, and down onto the torn dress.

With one final, anguished groan, John finished painting his wife with his male fluid, and managed to open his eyes, still shaking from the ordeal. Then he looked at his wife.

His beautiful, lovely wife. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, first to have found her again, and then by a strange twist of fate to marry her. She was funny, caring and understood him completely. He loved her.

And now she was covered with his cum, again. He couldn't count the number of times he had sprayed his seed on Bianca in his desire and passion, and it only highlighted her incredible beauty. He never grew tired of adoring her with his love, and neither did she.

Goddess, she was sexy. Streams of John's white sperm decorated Bianca's face and lovely tits, and she made no move to remove the sticky spunk. She only suckled his sloppy cock, and then rose up, giving him a slimy kiss. John didn't mind, eagerly kissing her back and tasting his own cum, until the newlyweds parted, catching their breath. Bianca removed her belt, and pointed at her torn dress.

"Aren't you goin' to take this off? I know you want to," she teased.

John quickly took hold of the dress along the tear, and pulled the fabric further apart, exposing his wife's beauty to the night air.

"You know what this means, dun't you? I've got to walk back through the inn pretty much starkers if you tear my dress..."

John ripped the front of the dress into two, and grinned at Bianca. Her cum-splattered tits heaved in excitement. He brushed the torn dress and her cape off from her curvy body, and admired her naked beauty, her feminine valley highlighted by a sexy blonde bush.

"O-ohh..." she moaned when he inserted two fingers into her pussy. She was wet and slick, and the sudden reaction made a strand of cum snap from her chin and fall onto her bust. He kneeled down, and kissed her lightly curved stomach as he prodded Bianca's cove. He caressed her smooth skin and round curves with his other hand, and just the scent of her sex was making his cock twitch again.

Bianca shivered and moaned as her husband handled her with surprising skill. She couldn't believe she was just standing there, naked next to the hot springs and inn of her home village, covered with John's copious spunk and being fingered out in the open.

"Ahh!" moaned Bianca when John suddenly grabbed her, and carried her over to a stone platform next to the pool of hot spring water, and lay her down there. She barely had the time to settle down before he was completely naked, and out of her sight. She had to rise up a little and lean on her arms to see John, but just then, she realized she wouldn't have had to see him to know where he was. A strong brush of tongue lapped her quivering, wet snatch, and she moaned again, deeper now.

But John was in a mood to tease his wife. After his first taste, he kissed her inner thighs, both sides, and moved slowly back into the direction of her cove. When he was there, his tongue skirted with her outer lips, and she could feel his breath on her sex, but then he crossed over, and moved away, further and further. He played with her feminine thighs again, this time tracing whimsical lines on her supple skin with the tip of his tongue.

"Ohh! Just get on with it!"

That was what John had been waiting for, and he moved back to her snatch. She moaned with anticipation, looking at John, her face and heaving breasts splattered with cum, and her sex emitted a fresh trail of her pussy juices. John caught it with his tongue, and resumed lapping her, not caring if his wife's moans carried over from the bath to the rest of the village. He eagerly licked her pretty pussy, until his jaw tired, and he replaced his tongue with his fingers. Bianca settled down a little.

"Aww yeah... but dun't you have somethin' harder?"

John jumped at the suggestion, from the water where he was kneeling, and looked at Bianca with desire in his eyes. His erection was standing hard, demanding another union with his wife.

Sometimes they would take a break while traveling in the wilds, and after they were done, Bianca wouldn't bother to clean up, and just let his cum drip and dry on her bare skin or her clothes. Often, they would take a new break soon afterwards. But even then, she didn't look as hot as now, laid naked in the nighttime bath, her skin glistening with sperm, steam and sweat, her legs spread and her pussy wet and inviting, with lust smoldering in her eyes.

It was time for John to insert his johnson into Bianca's yearning sex.

It felt fantastic, with his heavenly wife, and she loved it, she didn't mind that she was naked in the semi-public of the outdoor bath, she just wanted to fuck, she wanted her husband, and he wanted her, insatiably, desperately.

"Ahh... John! I love you!"

He grunted in the most affirmative way possible, and continued ramming his cock into her welcoming slit, holding onto her thighs and making the water splash around his own legs. There was no way anybody nearby or the residents of the inn didn't know what was going on in the baths, with Bianca's moaning and John's deep groaning and the sound of slapping flesh mixed with splashing water.

They didn't even notice it when they changed position, their union continuing uninterrupted when Bianca leaned to the side and put her legs together, John holding onto her supple ass as he screwed her tightened pussy, and somehow moving over to Bianca leaning onto the stone, her legs in the water with John's as he banged her from behind with passion, letting her tits swing free or grabbing them and kissing her bare back.

"Ohh... yes... John... do me... ngaah!"

It was too incredible, too overwhelming, too good to withstand. Bianca came, loudly and forcefully, moaning deep as her sensual frame rocked in the throes of her climax, a rush of emotions and sensations flooding her body and mind. John was at the edge, and the sight and feel of Bianca's orgasm was too much for him as well. He pulled out of her wet, warm pussy, and didn't even have to touch his member before he was jetting thick loads of sperm over Bianca's round butt and smooth backside.

"Mmm... all over... ooooohhh..." she moaned, and swung her head down, shivering and shaking as she was coming down.

John came helplessly over her in the throes of his own high, covering her back with long strands of warm sperm, spurting his sticky jizz all over his wife. She was soon covered from neck to hips, but a lot of the fresh load ended up on her beautiful ass, thick strings of his cream decorating the the curves of her full buttocks. Some had even splashed on her quivering pussy.

"Ahh... so much warm spunk you have for me... I love it..."

John just breathed heavily, staring at the incredible sight of his lovely Bianca in post-orgasmic haze, covered with his sperm on her naked back and round bum. Could there be anything more beautiful?


End file.
